A variety of containers exist for supporting, containing and/or retaining a baby. As used herein, the term “container” means any structure suitable for supporting, containing and/or retaining a baby. As used herein, the term “baby” means a human child of any age, though typically under the age of five years. Thus, as used herein, the term “baby container” means any structure suitable for supporting, containing and/or retaining a human child of any age. For example, a baby container may comprise: (1) a baby basinet, (2) a baby bouncer seat, (3) a baby carriage, (4) a baby chair or seat for use in a vehicle, e.g., a car seat for a baby, (5) a baby cradle, (6) a baby crib, (7) a baby jumper, (8) a baby stroller, (9) a baby swing and/or (10) any other structure suitable for supporting, containing and/or retaining a baby.
Controlled movement of a baby container may have desirable effects on a baby in the baby container. For example, such desirable effects may include calming a baby that for any reason is not calm, e.g. due to any illness and/or any unfulfilled need, and/or helping a baby fall asleep. Accordingly, a wide variety of baby containers include moving mechanisms. However, none of the known baby containers provides, individually or collectively, a system for moving a baby container suspended above ground, as disclosed by the embodiments of the present invention.